


The Mystery of the Stolen Treasure

by MythicalBlueCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalBlueCookies/pseuds/MythicalBlueCookies
Summary: Do comment ideas of how the story continues on, but I am terrible at coming up with ideas. Thanks, and enjoy.August 6, 2020-Blue





	The Mystery of the Stolen Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment ideas of how the story continues on, but I am terrible at coming up with ideas. Thanks, and enjoy.
> 
> August 6, 2020  
> -Blue

Within the walls, there seems to be a strange aura, the room feels dangerous, yet natural to the children. Surrounding them was a humming of a song; the melody seems to be familiar, buzzing in the children's head, as if they have heard of the song, but the song seems to fade out of their memories the longer the children think about it. 

Suddenly, they hear a noise near them. 

They turn around only to see a cloaked figure near them. The figure under the cloak soon to speak, the voice gave weird shivers down the children's spines. 

"It has been a while since we last have seen each other, has it."


End file.
